


Dream Maker

by witchymarvelspacecase



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchymarvelspacecase/pseuds/witchymarvelspacecase
Summary: Inspired by Heratbreaker by Pat Benatar. Bucky x Reader x Steve. Reader is a dreamwalker, she does her best to help people, and she succeeds mostly.





	Dream Maker

“The fuck is a  _ dreamwalker _ ?” Bucky asked, clearly confused.

“Sounds like they mostly just sorta ride along in people’s dreams, right?” Steve, the ever practical one, looked to Bruce for confirmation.

“Basically. She can see into people’s dreams, like she’s there, but the person can’t see her. She can also influence them a little. I’m not sure to what extent, cause it sounds like she hasn’t explored it much.” Bruce was sitting across from the super-soldiers at the table with Tony on one side and Natasha on the other. 

“Can’t imagine why not,” Tony said. He seemed curious, and genuinely didn’t understand the lack of desire to experiment.

“Probably cause it’s creepy,” Sam, who was standing off to Steve’s left grumbled.

“Creepy’s one word for it.” Natasha agreed.

No one had noticed that you’d entered the room. You’d been listening for a while, but hadn’t spoken up. It wasn’t like they were saying anything new. Your powers  _ were _ creepy, you knew that, and you had accepted the fact. Nobody liked the idea that someone could be rooting around in their brain, watching their dreams. You did your best to use your powers for good. You got involved with psychology as a teenager, and you’d used your powers to help people. You told your clients that you were using a new type of guided hypnosis, you called it “controlled dreaming”, which was an apt name at least. You could help people gain control over irrational fears, and if you were careful, you’d found that you could divert people’s more destructive tendencies. You could give people vivid dreams, where these destructive desires could be vented, and thus help them to live more normal lives when they came back to reality. That was actually how the Avengers had found you.

Bruce Banner was a client. The Hulk was a client. He was one of your successes, and when he’d asked you how on earth your method had worked, you’d gone against your better judgement and explained it to him. You were questioning that decision now.

“Look, she’s a good person, and her powers are helping,” Bruce shrugged. He’d been grateful to you. Since he started sessions with you, he hadn’t had practically any Hulk episodes in real life. By letting the other guy out in dreams, Bruce had managed to keep his anger to an almost normal level.

You shuffled your feet a little, and Bucky and Steve turned to look at you. Natasha didn’t turn, but she must have known you were there.

“What else can you tell us?” she asked.

“Well, it’s- it’s not like mind control or anything. Or I guess it could be, but- all I do is alter dream states. Sometimes, when I’m exhausted, I’ll accidentally tag along when someone else is dreaming, but that’s pretty rare. I don’t like to invade anyone’s privacy. I just try to help.” You knew it sounded pathetic; Really? Who would believe  _ you _ ? You had the power to get into their heads, but you promised not to? You sounded like a child.

But instead of looking at you as you answered, Natasha looked at someone over your shoulder. You turned and came face to face with Wanda Maximoff. She wasn’t intimidating to look at, but you knew about her powers, you knew not to discount her.

“She is mostly honest. She doesn’t go through people’s heads for fun, but I think she downplays her strength,” Wanda said as she walked into the room and stood just beside Sam. You looked down; you hadn’t meant to sound suspicious, but you honestly didn’t want anyone to be  _ afraid _ of what you could do.

Bucky was staring at you. He hadn’t noticed you when you first came in, that was odd in and of itself, he should have noticed, but what he found even more interesting was your demeanor. You had incredible powers, but you seemed afraid of what the team thought of you. He knew the enemy would  _ kill _ for this kind of power, would hoard it over others, but you seemed uncomfortable with it. He glanced at Steve to see he was watching you too. Catching his best friend’s eye, he nodded a little. Steve nodded back and stood up, crossing the room to speak to Tony.

Tony didn’t seem too concerned about your powers. Wanda had been with the team for a while, and though they had more than a few speed bumps in her training, your powers seemed similar enough. So, Steve and Tony agreed, Bruce already liked and trusted you, and Wanda confirmed your “mostly” honest answer. 

That was when you joined the Avengers. Well “joined” may have been excessive, you became their psychologist basically. But you lived in the tower with them, and you were a part of the team.

Besides Bruce, Bucky and Steve were your most frequent visitors. At first, Bucky came alone, but as you talked to him more, gave him more “controlled dreams”, he gained more memory recall, and Bucky wanted Steve around. Bucky had already had the HYDRA trigger words “removed” while he was in Wakanda, but your sessions focused on clearing any lingering triggers, anything that could send him into that almost fugue state of the Winter Soldier’s brain. 

You’d really been making leaps lately, but you were exhausted. Controlling dreams took effort and it was draining, but you didn’t complain; it wasn’t that big of a deal, and you thought it was a small price to pay. Every day you saw more and more of Bucky’s smile, every day you saw Steve’s heart repairing itself a little more. Even Tony’s PTSD nightmares were less and less frequent. You would take the exhaustion if it meant you could make it easier on the heroes.

Only problem was, your state of exhaustion lead to accidental dreamwalking. Worse yet were the accidental dream alterations. And by far the worst, was that you starred in some of those dreams.

They weren’t nightmares either.

After the fifth night of walking up covered in sweat, you were beyond frustrated. And confused. Not about the dreams, those you understood, you just didn’t know what to do.

What  _ do _ you do when two of your friends are having torrid dreams about each other, and not  _ just _ each other? You’d never seen yourself in someone else’s dream before, certainly not in some of the positions you’d seen recently. How the  _ fuck _ do you handle friends having threesome dreams about you? Especially if they don’t know that you know about them.

“ _ God, I sound like a FRIENDS episode,” _ you thought as you threw off the covers. There was no way you were sleeping again. You headed to the kitchen, thoughts of Phoebe in your head. 

Bucky and Steve hadn’t been a “couple” per se. They may have been living in modern times, but they were raised in the 30s and 40s, though they loved each other, and it was legal now, it was hard for them to adjust. Prejudice and fear run deep in people’s brains. You had been aware of their feelings for each other, though they hadn’t specifically mentioned it, and you had been doing your best to ease their personal fears, maybe too much. Was it possible that you had “controlled” their dreams? Did you create feelings that weren’t there? Not for themselves, you knew that Bucky had always loved Steve, and Steve loved Bucky. But what if you had twisted their dreams so much, wormed your way into their dreams too often, and now  you’d fabricated false feelings. Did you  _ make _ them lust after you? 

Questions rattled around in your brain as you put water in the kettle for tea. It wasn’t anything that you were going to be able to solve. There was no way for you to know whether any feelings or thoughts that the two soldiers had about you hadn’t been altered in some way by you. You groaned and leaned your elbows on the counter, putting your head in your hands.

“You know you aren’t going to become any better rested by staying up,” Wanda said. You looked up to see her standing in the doorway of the kitchen. “You will just keep seeing their dreams unless you get more sleep.”

“Well, unless I start sleeping during the day, I don’t think that’s going to solve the problem.”

Wanda smiled as she came to stand next to you. You poured her a cup of tea as well and the two of you drank in companionable silence for a while before she spoke again.

“You’re worried that their dreams are somehow caused by you?”

You looked at her over the rim of your cup. “Either you’re good at guessing, or you read my mind. I don’t think you guessed.”

“And I didn’t read anyone’s mind either.” You were so tired, it took you a minute to understand what she said. When you did, you could feel your face heat up. You hadn’t told Wanda about the dreams, which meant someone else must have. You dropped your now beet red face to the counter.

“The fuck do I do now?” you asked, face still in the counter.

“Well, you could talk to them about it. Neither of them seemed to think it was anything you had done. But I’m sure they wouldn’t be adverse to figuring it out.”

“I’m never going to know though. What if it was something  _ I _ did? They love each other Wan, I don’t want to get in between them.”

“Well, do you like them?”

You looked at her without lifting your head from the counter, “Of course I do.”

“They seem to like you as well. What’s the harm in experimenting?” Wanda shrugged lightly as she went to the sink to rinse her teacup, “You’ll never know until you try.” She patted your shoulder as she passed you and left the kitchen.

You stood there, your tea growing cold, as your heart felt like it was breaking. You couldn’t go to them. As much as Wanda may have been right about experimenting, it wouldn’t ever be a good idea. You didn’t want to ruin their relationship before it had a chance to grow.

“You look like you’re thinking way too hard about something.”

_ “Wow, no alone time tonight huh?” _ you thought as you turned around. Steve and Bucky were both there.  _ “Shit.” _

“Bucky’s right,” Steve said as he leaned against the doorframe, “Why are you awake anyway?”

“Can’t sleep. I’m too tired. I might pop into someone else’s dream by accident. Don’t wanna invade anyone’s privacy.” Though it was  _ way _ too late now.

“Shouldn’t have let yourself get this tired,” Bucky grumbled as he came to stand on the other side of the counter from you. He picked up your tea, found it cold and went to make you more.

You shrugged, “It’s not a big deal. I wanna help, if it makes me tired, I can handle it.”

“But you don’t  _ have _ to,” Steve walked in to stand next to you, “You gotta take care of yourself too.” He bumped your shoulder with his and you smiled.

“That’s my line,” you said.

“Yeah? Well if you took care of yourself I wouldn’t have to say it.” Steve smiled as Bucky set your cup in front of you again and stood on your other side.

“You know we appreciate how hard you work to help us,” he said giving you a look until you took a sip of your tea, “but we worry about ya’.” You felt a blush cover your cheeks again. It was going to be hard to keep your distance from them. They were always so sweet and caring. 

“And we know what you’re thinking.” Your eyes shot to Steve then. “We know you’re worried about the dreams.”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“We know you didn’t, doll,” Bucky said, resting an arm across your shoulders, “and we don’t blame you.”

“We think you’re wrong,” Steve added, his arm going around your waist.

“Wrong how?”

“We’re pretty sure that we would have liked you even without your dreamweavin’.” Bucky’s mouth was extremely close to your ear and you could feel his breath as he spoke. You felt your heart jump. 

“And if you’re not opposed,” Steve said, his lips near your ear too, “We wouldn’t mind… experimenting.”

You bit your lip, but nodded. Maybe it was a bad idea, but hearing them set your fears aside? Well, as much as you knew that your fears would creep back up, you wanted so badly to have them disappear. 

They both smiled, and Bucky said, “finish your tea then, doll. It’s a long time till mornin’ and I think we’ve got a few more dreams in us.”


End file.
